


Just Say it Already!

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crushes, First Dates, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Soundwave confesses his crush to bot!Reader with the help of his cassettes.
Relationships: Soundwave/Reader, Soundwave/you
Kudos: 78





	Just Say it Already!

Soundwave couldn’t keep his optics off of you whenever you were out in the field at the same time as him. His gaze wouldn’t linger too long, not long enough for you to notice, or at least he didn’t think you noticed. Though, his cassettes certainly took note.

They finally decided to do something about it when they realized just how much of their time was being put to running surveillance on you in particular. Ravage and Laserbeak found that it was a chore and an irresponsible use of time and assets, while Rumble and Frenzy actually enjoyed looking on at this spectacle for the first bit. After a little while, however, they too grew sick of performing the same tasks over and over again.

  
Rumble and Frenzy were quick and eager to come up with a plan to get Soundwave to finally confess his feelings to you. Ravage and Laserbeak joined in, though not as enthusiastically as the other two cassettes.

  
Rumble and Frenzy came to you when you weren’t particularly busy with other tasks. Of course they knew your schedule, they had been spying on you for the past few months. You were a little surprised to see and meet them, previously only having caught brief glimpses of them while they were around Soundwave. Though, last you remembered, there were four cassettes…  
“So I dunno if you know, but our boss is kinda…” Rumble started.

  
“He’s got a major crush on you. Like, super major.” Frenzy filled in. “So major that he’s been bossin’ us around and having us do recon on just you.”

  
The cassettes continued to inform you of what had been occurring for the past some odd months, capping their visit off with a request that you go back to Soundwave with them to at least give him a straightforward opportunity for him to confess. You agreed. You don’t know what made you agree to it, but you decided that you would give him a shot.

  
Meanwhile, Ravage and Laserbeak were helping to set the stage for the confession. Soundwave, the stoic, collected communications officer, was panicking. He didn’t want to do something too over the top, but he also didn’t want to make it seem like he didn’t care. More importantly than that, though, it was imperative that the rest of the Decepticons didn’t know what he was doing or that he was having you over. So, unfortunately, because of that fact he had to stage this meeting in the communications office and have you enter through a back door to the base.

  
When you finally finish traversing the cramped, dark hallways of the Decepticon base’s back entrance, Rumble and Frenzy step aside and show you a door with a metal plaque reading “communications office”.

The door creaks with the sound of heavy, rusty metal as you push it open. You’re greeted by dimmed lights and the two remaining cassettes scurrying around while Soundwave stands awkwardly towards the center of the room. Behind you, either Rumble or Frenzy hisses out a swear, but you pay it no mind as you step into the threshold of the communications office.

  
Ravage and Laserbeak immediately stop their fretting and step back, creeping out behind you to exit and join Rumble and Frenzy in the hallway. You watch as Soundwave, the mech who had been paying so close attention to you, who always seemed to calm and collected on the battlefield, who orchestrated this whole event, didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. He started with a few steps towards you, just to take out some of the distance between you two.

  
“Soundwave?” You ask, looking at him. He nods, returning with a question of your name. You confirm. Somewhere inside you, you wonder if all your future interactions with him will be as methodical.

  
“You know why you are here?” He asked, though it sounded more like a statement. You nod, not really sure if that was a question at all. He paused, at a loss for what to say.

  
“For a communications officer,” You break the stretch of silence, “You don’t really seem to be all that good at communicating.” Your tone is light, joking. He doesn’t necessarily laugh at that, but you can tell by his posture that he isn’t offended, at least.

  
“I have… Feelings. For you.” His words are chopped up, the tone of each one being different from the last, like they were all clips from different sentences. You suppose that he doesn’t have much expertise in this area. “Feelings: Romantic.” He ends with.

  
He jumps in surprise just a bit when you almost fully close the space between you.

  
“You should thank your minicons for this,” You chuckle, “But how about we get out of here, go somewhere a little more romantic than your office?” If he’s going to be stoic and methodical, you can’t help but rock the boat a little. He nods, going over to the door and poking his head out to make sure that the coast was clear.

  
As you walk through the halls with him, you manage to coax some more words from him. The more time you spend with him, he grows to be more and more chatty. You suppose that that is just because he’s gotten more accustomed to you, but as the day wraps up and you leave him at the back door of the Decepticon base, Frenzy ejects and drags you off around a corner.

  
“Hey, uh, thanks for doin’ this for the boss,” He says, refusing to meet your gaze, “Haven’t seen him this happy in a while.” He sends you off with a nod and runs back to catch up with Soundwave. Your spark warm in your chest, you know that you’ll be visiting again.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
